


caught up in you

by jessicamiriamdrew



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/pseuds/jessicamiriamdrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was thinking,” Imayoshi says, cutting his steak, “we should get married.”<br/>(proposal fluff. that's it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	caught up in you

**Author's Note:**

> because imahana always, always needs more fluff

“I was thinking,” Imayoshi says, cutting his steak, “we should get married.” He puts a piece of steak in his mouth and chews. It’s the only way he’s able to get the words out, to act like this is normal dinner conversation.

Hanamiya coughs, choking on his sip of wine, but manages to start breathing again. Hanamiya’s face is rapidly becoming void of color but Imayoshi presses on.

“I didn’t get rings or anything.” Imayoshi takes a sip of his own wine. “I thought we could pick them out together.” Hanamiya still isn’t saying anything, and the calm front Imayoshi is projecting is starting to crumble.

He had thought it made sense. They’ve been living together for three years, dating for five, and Imayoshi can’t imagine waking up next to anyone else. They aren’t really sappy in their affection, but it’s steady.

Hanamiya grabs for one of his hands and clasps onto it hard, and Imayoshi can’t decide if this is a good sign or not.

“You can say no,” he says. “It was probably too soon.” Imayoshi wasn’t lying when he said he didn’t buy rings, but he’s been looking at them, trying to anticipate Hanamiya’s preferences. It will be okay if Hanamiya says no. Imayoshi doesn’t think Hanamiya would end their relationship over this. Another part of him knows Hanamiya gets skittish about commitment, how it took Hanamiya months to admit to the fact that they were dating.

“Yes,” Hanamiya chokes out, his fingernails digging into Imayoshi’s palm. “Yes, I want to.”

The overwhelming fear in Imayoshi’s gut dissipates and he smiles, the one he only wears for Hanamiya.

“Did you think I was going to say no?” Hanamiya says, disentangling his hand. “You’re a moron.”

Imayoshi looks at his mangled hand, nail marks deep in the skin, and laughs. “I thought you were going to take off my hand.”

Hanamiya scowls and takes a long sip of wine. “You deserve it for thinking I would say no.”

“My wonderful fiancé, so kind to me,” Imayoshi deadpans. Hanamiya flushes at the word fiancé, and Imayoshi doesn’t think he’s ever been so happy.


End file.
